J's Appearance in Roleplays
This is a list, which contains RPs J the Hedgehog has appeared. He has appeared 37 different Roleplays so far. Appearances in RPs RP: Sonic Fanon Kids J will have a small role (without spoken dialogues) in RP: Sonic Fanon Kids and will make his cameo appearance in Part 11, where he is seen riding a scooter around the park. RP: Laws, Rebellion & Other Events J will have an important role in RP: Laws, Rebellion & Other Events. At first, J does'nt know what the City of Laws looks like, until he encounters his trophy truck, the Desert Hawk. Once he encounters his truck, he needs to find a way to take his truck somewhere safe. RP: The Last Ultimate Lifeform J, along with the Desert Hawk, will appear in Part 7 as one of his important roles. RP:The Infinity Assassins J appears in Part 2 where whe is found sleeping on a tree branch, until it breaks, thus giving him a rude awakening. However, in Part 3, J senses that something is going on. Out of curiosity, J runs through the forest, before hiding behind a tree (where Shahooter and the otehrs are), wondering what is going on. Fow Toth Town J will appear in Fow Toth Town (according to his backstory) as one of his important roles, including the Desert Hawk. Mobius Corners Metropolitan Airport/AirPlay Extension J appears in this RP as he tries his best to prevent the Desert Decimator from ravaging the Mobius Corners Airport. RP: Snow Days Both J and the Desert Hawk (only for a brief moment before driven to J's garage) appears in RP: Snow Days. RP: Silent Hill J appears in Silent Hill and walks into the school. When he hears the others, he sends them a "distress call" (which is ominous to them) and hears the others. Just as he is about to head torwards the others, he trips on a cracked tile floor, causing him to stumble through the hallway, and then crashing into the classroom, causing him to receive injuries. Then, he walks over to the others (to which they though he was a "zombie") before Kotuumath (then Ryu) found out that he was'nt a "zombie" after all. RP: The Sol Incident J appears in the beach, where his body is buried underneath the sand, and as a result, his face receives sunburns, which hurts his face after prolonged exposure to sunlight. After he is pulled free by Sydney, he is flown onto Draxun before landing on the ground to meet up with the others. Holiday Bash Roleplay J, along with the Desert Hawk, appears in the Holiday Bash Roleplay. He uses the Desert Hawk in order to go shopping for presents (he can run fast, but he can't run fast while carrying multiple shopping items at once) and is planning on making this Holiday season a wonderful memory for everyone, including the Desert Hawk, and himself. Ultimate City J and the Desert Hawk appear in Ultimate City, where he successfully finds his house (which was obviously a large garage house) and is currently living there. RP:The Ultimate Race J and the Desert Hawk appears as one of their important roles. J gives the Desert Hawk his great news that they will participate in The Ultimate Race setting place in Everchange City. After they encounter their weird dimension (while inside the Everchange Airlines airplane) he and the Desert Hawk were suddenly greeted by Jill, who she asks him and the Desert Hawk to go on a tour, so J does. RP: Werehog Plague J appears along with the Desert Hawk (before his truck transforms into a Weretruck) appears in RP: Werehog Plague where he encounters Shanoa and Albus (who is bitten). Both Shanoa and J lifts Albus and puts him in the passenger seat of the Desert Hawk and J tells it to transport Albus to the hospital. Both J and Hali are in the Draxun ship as they begin to search for the cure to reverse the effects of the Weres that are affecting the others. Despite his successful effort of defeating Were Kotuumath and forcing him to revert back into his normal form, he has paid the ultimate price; not only he has suffered near-fatal injuries, he is also infected with the Plague, making him the last victim of being turned into his Werehog form. His Werehog form has high intelligence, but otherwise bloodthirsty and aggressive. RP: Tales From The G.U.N J appears in this RP where he rescues Shima and the others by Turoka-Nukora, only to be hit hard by her. He flies high and crashes into a building. He recovers this, only for J to suffer a broken back. RP: J's Horrible Syndrome J is the main victim of his deadly syndrome known as SUNDS (Sudden unexplained death syndrome). J and the others must desperately find the cure to get rid of J's horrifying syndrome before its too late. RP: A Visit to Space Colony ARK J appears in this RP, along with his car of choice, the Star Trooper Gt (a hover car). Since he's sensing that Shima mentioned about Space Colony ARK, he decides to fly into space and visit the ARK. Little did he know, however, is that he was unlocking a terrifying past inside the ARK, and is eventually confronted by Shima's father, Xilax. RP: The Fury Of The Elemental Gods J appears as one of his important roles in this RP, including his dangerous alter-ego, which is more deadly than Rakumei the Cat, but equal to her super form. He doesn't know what are Elemental Gods, at first, but he will eventually know more about them and helps the others to prevent The Trolls from doing harm from the Gods. RP: Eternal Darkness Here, J gets taken in the Trapper Dimension while finding a way out in the Eternal Darkness. RP: Eternal Darkness 2 J appears in the 2nd part of Eternal Darkness, this time siding with The Heroes. He and the others must destroy three cults in order to protect the Heart of Mantorok. RP: Project Apocalypse J, along with the Desert Hawk, appears in this RP, as they attempt to discover about the U.A.C.S.A. RP: The Newest Ultimate J Appears in this RP as he meets up the others with Statyx's new brother, Mel. RP: The Search For J's Family J appears in this RP as he finds his brother's diary and he, along with Alyssa, goes on a search for his borther, including his long-lost family. RP: Mobian Mechazard J, along with the Desert Hawk, appears in this RP as they must stop Eggman from turning other Mobians into Mechas. Otaellu Island Here, J, Sharna, Ryu and the others arrive at Otaellu island from the large ferry as J visits this island for the first time, with his valuable Otaellu Map, thus lettig him know to his whereabouts. RP: Behind the RolePlay's J appears in this RP after crashing into a door from going too fast. He recovers quickly and heads back to the studio and meets up with the others. RP: The Overlanders J appears in this RP, where he discovers that Johnny has been kidnapped by the U.A.C.S.A after he discovers a tranquilizer dart from inside the forest. RP: Ghost Hunters Here, J gets possesed by Vassago. RP: Time Crisis J and the Desert Hawk appears in this RP where he and the Desert hawk must restore time. In his future self, his appearance would resemble like his grandpa, whereas the Desert Hawk's future self is old and rusted out future self. Forum:RP: Gender Switch (Alternate) Here, J ends up turning into his female coutnerpart in this RP. RP: Johnny's Birthday Bash J, along with the Desert Hawk, appears in this RP as they set up decorations for Johnny's 19th B'Day, including the others. Forum:RP: Zombiegeddon Both J and the Desert Hawk appears in this RP. Kyle arrives at his garage (while he was repairing his truck after the Mobian Desert Race, which he won, obviously) and shows him "The Grudge", Kyle's buggy. However, J encounters a zombie, so he heads into his house quickly as he grabs his Magus Robe and Frozen Staff (turning him into Ice J) and runs out of his house and turns a zombie into powdered snow. However, the snow tunrs into bubbling blood and sees more zombies heading this way. He goes inside the Desert Hawk, after creating an icy barricade so the zombies cannot break through and drives over to Ryu's house to warn her. As the story progresses, he sees evil clowns (which are zombies, actually) and is completely paralyzed with fear, as he remembers the past about what happened at the carnival (that are filled with clowns, unaware that they are evil) when he was a kid. RP: The New Ultimate Lifeform Since J is now one of The Ultimate Lifeform Family (thus making him the only character that was never created by Professor Gerald Robotnik), he then familiarizes with the two Chaos Emeralds before encountering with Umbra. Later, he tells his "siblings" that he was never given a Project name at all. Despite this, however, he calls himself "Project Guardian", most likely because he is very protective torwards Shima and Hali. J then goes on a journey to travel back in time to search for his deceased brother, N the Hedgehog. RP: The Malevolent Child J, Desert Hawk and MACH10 appear in Ultimate Speedway (located in Ultimate City), where the MACH10 is performing a practice run and the Desert Hawk navigating through obstacles. After the two cars succeeded, their tires pop all of a sudden, all going on flat. To make matters worse, he, along with his vehicles, are Chaos Controlled to another place and he and the vehicles manage to escape from the lava. They now must find out what's causing bad luck.